A variety of studies on CRF receptors in the brain-endocrine-immune axis have been carried out. CRF receptors have been identified in the mouse spleen; the cells bearing these receptors appear to be macrophages. Also, age-related decreases in CRF receptors have been identified in the brain and anterior pituitary gland of the rat. These major findings have been summarized in several publications.